Flash memory devices include a number of cells implemented as floating gate transistors that are capable of storing a charge. Writing the cells includes programming by Fowler-Nordhiem tunneling until the cell is charged to a desired voltage level. Due to capacitive coupling between neighboring cells, the threshold voltage of the cell charges depending on the amount of coupling with the neighboring cells and the charge levels of the neighboring cells. Such coupling is generally referred to as inter-cell interference. Such inter-cell interference can result in failures in retrieving originally stored data.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for accessing data from a flash memory device.